


Fools and Old Ships

by jebbypal



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: 20weeks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-24
Updated: 2005-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebbypal/pseuds/jebbypal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee and Serenity. Spoilers for Out of Gas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools and Old Ships

It tears Kaylee up when she remembers her introduction to Serenity. Oh, well, the fun in the engine room was one thing. But after, hearing about Serenity's history, it was just painful.

Serenity was an old ship. Probably had a good fifty years on her if a day and who knew how much travel in space. Sadly, not all that included good maintenance. Kaylee could see where rust was eating away at portions of the hull on the outside. The captain hadn't been able to afford a good paint job yet. Inside, too many wires had cracked covers, dirt gunked most of the connections of the moving parts, and it still felt like the abandoned ship it was at the sales yard when Mal, the captain, found her.

Oh, don't make no mistake, she's still a beauty to Kaylee. Every inch of her a new problem to figure out and new clunk to turn into a smooth hum. Kaylee's so happy to have something to keep her busy, to be so needed, that she can hardly stop smiling. She really tries to though; the captain keeps giving her looks like he thinks she's gone space crazy before they've ever taken off.

"Don't worry, girl," Kaylee whispers to the ship as she readies the ship for take-off from the only home she's ever known, "we'll get you ship-shape in no time. Sparkling even. You and that captain of yours have lucked out. There ain't nothing I'll ever love better than taking care of you."

That said, Kaylee comms Wash to tell him everything's green for take-off. Then she starts to hang her hammock in the engine room. She doesn't expect any surprises, but she won't go too far from the heart of her baby until everything's just right.


End file.
